The primary objectives are to study aspects of the cell biology of lymphomas, particularly as this relates to their normal counterparts in the differentiation sequences of lymphocytes. To this end we attempt to derive cell lines from the tumor cells of lymphoma patients and study these lines in vitro. We are particularly interested in attempting to induce differentiation and in the control mechanisms governing this. We also study the physical properties of membrane lipids, and cytogenetics of lymphomas and derived cell lines. Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) is a major interest, particularly from the aspect of its potential human oncogenicity. The differences between tumor cell lines which contain or lack EBV are being studied, and we hope to determine the types of immature lymphoid cells which may harbor EBV. We are interested in comparing the biochemical and biological properties of different EBV strains and in assessing the possible importance of strain differences to EBV-associated diseases. As part of this work, we have been exploring the ability of EBV to activate mature B cells and induce immunoglobulin secretion. The cellular regulation of this phenomenon and the manifest differences between virus strains in this system are a particular focus.